brigadorfandomcom-20200213-history
Brigador Versions
Below highlight changes in each version of Brigador. 1.5 2019/07/29 - Community Reinforcements Update New Additions All content in this update was made by community members. In correspondence with Stellar Jockeys. New mission set "F" * Come Finest Surgeon * As I Step, in Vain * I'll Be What I Am New freelance districts * Azhar Refinery * Projetá Oito * Caços Villas * Extraterritorial Spaceport * Quatro Santos * Villa Agarta Luxury Resort New freelance operations * The Sticks * Walk With The Dead * The Upper Crust * Great Outdoors * Quatro Santos ** Contains 2 new levels * Long Roads ** Contains 4 new levels * Random district runs ** Chooses districts at random. Operation length can be chosen to be 1-3 districts. New lore * Quatro Santos * Villa Agarta Luxury Resort Misc changes * Pilot descriptions now reflect the factions they fight, if not all 3. * Modkit officially released. Available as DLC on Steam. Also available in a standalone zip on the official Discord server. * Audiobook for Deluxe edition has been remastered. 1.4 2018/06/18 - Nĭ Hăo a Tutti update New Additions New revamped lighting system * Randomized lighting between districts in freelance runs. Notable gameplay changes * Revamped EMP special ability. Much larger AoE, longer cooldown. New Pilots Unique difficulties: Encounters only 1 or 2 factions during freelance: * Loyalist pilot Sieghart Bulver * Loyalist pilot Gingo Saraf * Loyalist pilot Geraldine Poquet * Spacer pilot Aline Vocc * Spacer pilot Caterine Aunup * Spacer pilot Deni Haapala * Corvid pilot Niall Black * Corvid pilot Nobu Tsunoda * Corvid pilot Dieudonné Rem * Corvid pilot Sequin Parrot Newly Pilotable Vehicles * Light Loyalist gravtank, Broadsword * Light Loyalist agrav, Canary * Heavy Corvid mech, Moray * Spacer power suit, Juke 1.35 2017/11/06 - The All Saints Update The All Saints Update adds missions to the Campaign as well as long-awaited vehicle horns. New Additions New Pilots * Loyalist pilot Hugh Armbruster * Loyalist pilot Nelinha Ka Newly Pilotable Vehicles * Loyalist treadbike, Pantry Boy New Campaign Missions * Always Forever Now * Fake Empire * My Red Hot Car * Never Had Wings * True Love Ways 1.3 2017/06/02 - the Up-Armored Edition The Up-Armored Edition was a free update to the game released on the 2nd of June 2017, adding language support, an expanded campaign with new tutorial, additional pilots and enemy vehicles, an improved lighting system, and more. New Additions New Pilots * Spacer pilot Clotilde Aalto * Loyalist pilot Aakar Singh * Corvid pilot Ripley Snell Newly Pilotable Vehicles * Heavy Corvid agrav, Bullfrog * Ultra Loyalist tank, Citadel * Heavy Corvid Grav-tank, The Duke * Spacer treadbike, Paver * Spacer powersuit, Sledger * Light Loyalist mech, Sparrow * Heavy Loyalist mech, Swede New Non-Pilotable Vehicles * Heavy Loyalist agrav, Schultz * Heavy Corvid tank, Boris * Light Spacer tank, Visch New Tutorial Missions * Beginner's Falafel * Think It Over * The Dutch Fist * Turn It Out * If I Had A Tail * In Your Own Time * Stella Was A Driver * Are 'Friends' Electric * To Wild Homes * Autobahn Music Box * French Maid * City Wrecker New Campaign Missions * Second Scout * Are You An Assassin? * Open Up Your Heart * The Order Of Death 1.2 2017/04/02 - the Design Bureau update New Additions Pilotable Vehicles * Heavy Loyalist tank, Kilgore * Light Corvid agrav, Canavan * Heavy Spacer mech, Zöllig Balances * Balances to many weapons * Treehouse and Dragon Corvid tanks buffed * Increased trample for Ultra Vehicles New Lore * Operations Manual - General * Operations Manual - Vehicles * Operations Manual - Weapons * Armor * Hardshields * Tanks * Mechs * Anti-Gravity Platforms * Powersuits * Cranial Jacks * Cyclolucidites * Letterard * Panic Walls * Trains of Solo Nobre * The Tip of the Tail 1.16 2016/11/12 Balances * AK Pulse changed from 360 degree effect to cone effect, now also lethal 1.15 2016/11/02 - Dubbed The Halloween Update New Additions Pilots * Man from Volta * Marie Locke * Johnny Five Aces * The Auditor Missions * It's No Game * Kill For Love * Placebo Syndrome * Wait for the Blackout Vehicles * Mantis mech * Fence powersuit Category:Real World